


A Little Bit Twisted

by etherealniallhoran



Category: Monsta X (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Wax Play, Whipping, a little fluff at the end, ceo gyujin, dom! gyujin, hehe, hyungwonho appearance per request sorry this isnt a mx fic, rope play, sub! sunyoul, sunyoul loves his master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: sunyoul finds an interesting gift from gyujin with specific instructions attached. it seems as though his evening will be full of surprises.





	A Little Bit Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is tagged as Monsta X as well as UP10TION but it isn't really a lot of MX, just a sprinkle of hyungwonho. pls dont be sad monbebes!!! if you want me to write a one shot about a specific ship pls comment! stan mx and up10tion!!! <3

Sunyoul was not usually one for surprises. He found them to usually end up disappointing, cliche, or disastrous. That's why, when he entered the bedroom he shared with Gyujin, he groaned at the sight of a little present resting upon his pillow. A card was taped to the front, with "Bunny" written in intricate cursive letters. Curiosity did get the better of him, so he opened it and began to read. 

_My sweet Bunny,  
Remember the little trick you pulled last month during our get together with Kuhn and Kogyeol? It was so embarassing. Well, consider this payback. Why don't you try these nice gifts on for size? I got them especially for you.   
Oh, and you aren't allowed to remove them until I say so._

_Have fun._

_Xoxo, Gyujin~_

He gulped. He did in fact remember the "little trick" he had pulled. He did everything he could to subtly turn the younger boy on during dinner, and eventually Gyujin was sporting a head-turning bulge. Thank God they were behind a table or that would have ended up being quite the scandal. He didn't let Sunyoul touch him, or be touched, for a week after that. Sunyoul worried about what was in the beautifully wrapped box. Would it be an embarassing costume? Lingerie? He pondered the possibilities. Finally, he tore into the shiny cellophane paper. He ripped open the box to find two objects that made his whole face turn red. A butt plug sat almost smugly in the middle of a pile of bright red tissue paper. Folded under it was a baby blue pair of lace panties. He snickered as he heard his roommate approach the doorway. 

"You got me, you really got me." He clapped. "Good one."

"Oh no," Gyujin's expression turned sinister and dominating. "I'm not joking." He smiled coyly. "You had better get ready. We're leaving soon." 

"Wh-wha..." He gulped. 

"You heard me." With that, the younger boy turned and left. 

Suddenly, he remembered. They had planned a double date with their friends that evening. Dinner at a prestigious restaurant. Gyujin loved to spoil Sunyoul with these sorts of things, knowing his expensive taste. This would obviously come with a price, though. 

He coated the little plug in slick lube, realizing that with its weight, it came with another feature. It could vibrate. He instantly recognized what he was holding. A butt plug that vibrated when activated by a...remote control.

His heart dropped. Tonight was going to be torturous. Interesting, but absolutely torturous. He sighed as he slowly inserted the toy, not able to conceal the lustful gasp that escaped his lips. He deserved this, after all. He'd made Gyujin angry. He'd been a bratty little tease, and this was his punishment. He slipped the panties on, walking over to his mirror and admiring the way they looked. 

"Bunny! Are you ready sweetie?" Gyujin exclaimed from somewhere in the house, sounding both demanding and excited. 

"Y-yes...just a minute!" Sunyoul scrambled for his dress pants, throwing on a dress shirt and tucking it in loosely. 

"We don't have all day now!"

"Coming!" He slipped his socks and shoes on, glancing in the mirror once more. He loved looking good for his master, his Gyujin. He walked out and approached the younger boy. "I'm ready." He smiled sweetly.

"Did you do as I said?"

"Yep!"

"Is that how you reply to me, little Bunny?" He grazed Sunyoul's cheek, staring intently. 

"Sorry...y-yes Sir." Sunyoul tried smiling again.

"Too late, my love. That calls for another little punishment tonight, and..." he glanced at his watch, "it's 6:34. I needed you to be ready at 6:30. You're late. That's another one." 

Sunyoul nodded, looking like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. Gyujin smiled his coy little smile, taking Sunyoul's hand a bit more firmly than usual, and they walked out the door.

-

Soon, they entered the restaurant, realizing their friends had not yet arrived. 

"We'll go ahead to our table." Gyujin said with an air of authority, pulling out his phone and impatiently texting the other couple. They were promptly seated and given a glass of ice water. Gyujin sat across from Sunyoul.

"We aren't sitting next to each other, sir?" Sunyoul pouted.

"Oh, Bunny. I'll have much more fun this way." He chuckled, waving what could have been mistaken for a tiny key fob in his hand. "I'll get to watch you."

Sunyoul blushed, already feeling aroused. As if sitting wasn't uncomfortable enough, he was made very aware of the situation he was in as Gyujin pressed a round, white button on the tiny remote. He moaned quietly.

"Ah-ah-ah, my sweet." Gyujin pressed another button. This time, a more harsh vibration jolted through Sunyoul and he had to cover his own mouth to quiet a yelp. "You make any noises like that and I pull out the big guns. And they won't be that short, either. Watch yourself."

"Y-yes sir." Sunyoul could feel his cock twitch, remembering the lacy blue panties he wore underneath his dapper little uniform. Those panties and the toy hidden within Sunyoul seemed like the perfect metaphor for their relationship. On the outside, they were the handsome, debonair power couple. Hidden just underneath though, so close to plain sight but left undetected, was an intricate and rather unusual situation altogether. Nonetheless, Sunyoul felt a deep connection to his master, a love unlike any he'd ever felt before. So he did as he always would, and obeyed.

Just then, their friends had arrived. 

"Gyujin, looking handsome as always. And your date?" Wonho stepped towards the table, exchanging a sturdy handshake with the younger boy.

"This is Sunyoul." He motioned lovingly. "And Hyungwon, what an immaculate suit choice. Louis Vuitton?" 

Sunyoul stayed in quiet admiration as he watched his master speak in such a way. Gyujin knew how to flip that switch, how to show the world his business side, and keep everything intimate behind their cozy home's closed doors. 

"Anyway, let's indulge, shall we?" Wonho laughed as he took a seat next to Gyujin. Hyungwon sat beside Sunyoul, smiling and nodding softly. 

A waiter arrived to take their order.

"First, can you get two bottles of the house white?" Gyujin began, "And I'll have the lobster. This is all on my check, by the way-"

"Gyujin, I-"

The man gave a warning glance that made even Wonho back down. "Hey, I won't turn down a free meal!" He chuckled. 

"Go ahead, get what you want."

"I'll take the porterhouse, if you please. Medium rare." 

"Look at him. Ordering something other than ramen for once. What a big boy." Hyungwon winked. 

"Shut up! My apologies," he turned his focus back to the waiter, "I'd like that with a side of scalloped potatoes." He smiled brightly. 

"I'll have the coq au vin." Hyungwon leaned back in his chair casually. 

"Perfect, and what can I get you, sir?" The waiter leaned towards Sunyoul. Sunyoul opened his mouth and suddenly felt the toy begin to lightly vibrate. He paused and glanced at Gyujin, who raised an eyebrow. "Uhh..." Sunyoul gulped and focused on the menu. "C-could I have the-" The vibration grew more intense. 

"Yes?"

"S-sorry...the...the spaghetti bolognese?" He smiled, fidgeting with his hands. A jolt of vibration caused him to squirm a bit. "And a side salad? Caesar?"

"Of course." The waiter gave him an odd glance. "I'll come back shortly with your wine, sir." He nodded towards Gyujin. 

"So, how's life as the president of the hottest entertainment company in Korea?" Wonho patted Gyujin on the back. 

"It has its perks. I'm looking forward to this vacation though. I am ready to relax on the beach in Bora Bora without a care in the world, my sweet by my side." He smiled at Sunyoul. 

"Still in the honeymoon phase, I see. It doesn't last forever. Savor it." Hyungwon laughed. The man across from him acted hurt. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, honey. One look at them and you can just tell once they go home all bets are off. He'll be on his knees," He motioned to Sunyoul, "screaming 'Daddy! Please Daddy! Harder Daddy!' I want that again!" He made a vulgar face and movement, then began laughing again.

Sunyoul smirked. "Again?" 

Suddenly, the vibrations began again. 

"Oh, come on. That sort of conversation is too childish for such a swanky place like this." Gyujin winked, glancing back at Sunyoul. 

In perfect timing, the waiter returned, wine in hand. "Would anyone like a glass?" He opened and offered the bottle. Hyungwon and Wonho requested half glasses, and the waiter poured them earnestly. "How about you, sir?" He asked Sunyoul. 

Vibration. 

"S-sure." 

"Half or full?"

"Fu-hullll....full. Sorry. A full glass please." He chuckled nervously. "I'm just having an off day, I guess. I could really use this." He looked at Gyujin, who mouthed the words 'drink up'. He picked up the glass and took a big sip. "Mm." He smiled. 

"I love that smile." Gyujin said as the waiter filled his own glass. 

"Get a room, will you?" Wonho exclaimed in mock disgust. Sunyoul was through the roof though. He lived for those compliments, and Gyujin knew the perfect time to give them.

The rest of the date proved pleasant, even as Sunyoul struggled through sentences when Gyujin pressed his magic buttons. Hyungwon and Wonho stayed none the wiser, which made it even more fun for the others.

"You two get home safe now." Wonho waved as they walked to their respective cars. 

"You too. We hope to see you again real soon." Gyujin waved, turning to Sunyoul. "I can't wait to bring you home and see what you look like under all of this." He growled, leading his date to their car. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I liked your present. I liked it a lot." Sunyoul smiled sweetly, already deep in sub space. "And I can't wait for you to see me." 

"And?"

"And...and I'm thinking dirty things too..." He blushed.

"You can tell me, Bunny. I give you permission. It's natural."

"Well...I'm thinking about what Hyungwon said. About how he said I'd be calling you Daddy..."

"Oh? Is that what you're thinking about?" He kept one hand on the steering wheel and put his other on Sunyoul's thigh, squeezing gently. "Tell me more. What do you think about that?"

"I...I like it."

"You like the idea? You like the idea of calling me Daddy?"

"Y-yes sir..." 

"Well I like that idea too. Not yet though. You wait, and do as I say, and be a good boy, and maybe I'll let you."

"Oh...okay." He nodded. 

"Now, I must say...you did wonderfully keeping yourself quiet in the restaurant. But I sure did miss the sounds you make." He reached into his pocket. Soon the toy began vibrating intensely. 

"Mmnn..." Sunyoul moaned, clutching on the edge of his seat. 

"Louder, my sweet." He pressed another button, and the vibrations increased in severity. 

Sunyoul let himself go, lightly bucking his hips. "Mm gon-na...c...c-"

The vibrations stopped. Sunyoul let out a little whine. 

"You can't cum til I say you can, you know the rule." Gyujin ran his hand up Sunyoul's inner thigh. "Don't disobey me, now."

"I-I won't, I won't sir. I promise." He was out of breath. They pulled into the long driveway. 

"Now, follow me." 

Sunyoul did as he was told, and they entered the bedroom immediately. 

"Are you okay?" Gyujin began. He always asked the same questions before they did anything.

"Yes." 

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, please..."

"Okay. What's our safe word today, my sweet?"

"Hm...pineapple!" He giggled.

"Pineapple. Okay. Pineapple it is." Gyujin smiled. He knew how Sunyoul could get, and he found it almost endearing. Of course, it was also hot as hell. He loved just how submissive the older boy was.

"Take off your shoes, your socks, your shirt, and your pants. In that order. Make sure you do it slowly. Show me how good you look in those gifts. I got them just for you."

"Yes, sir." Sunyoul obeyed, taking everything off. He stood in front of Gyujin, who was seated on the edge of the bed. 

"You did so well. Look at you. Fuck, you make those look so good." He grazed the hem of the panties, the lace fabric anything but modest. He pulled them down, letting them fall to Sunyoul's ankles. "And you can take out your toy, too."

"Thank you, sir." He removed the plug gingerly.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten that you were late today. And if I recall correctly, you didn't address me as you should have either. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Sunyoul looked down at his feet. 

"You know what that means. Go get your paddle, Bunny."

"Yes, sir." He reached into the bedside table, pulling out a little wooden paddle. He gave it to Gyujin, who patted his lap. 

"You know what to do."

Sunyoul nodded. "Yes sir." He lay across the younger man's lap. 

"You get five for being late, and five for your forgetfulness. That's ten altogether. Count them."

"Yes sir- Ah! One." The wood stung against his bare ass. "Two. Three- ah! Four. Five."

"Good boy. You're taking your punishment so good." Gyujin rubbed his back a bit before whacking the paddle against his skin again.

"Six! Th-thank you sir. Seven. Ah! Eight. Nine. T-ten." Hot tears burned in his eyes. He looked up at Gyujin.

"Now, what do you say?"

"Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry. I won't forget again...I'll be on time, sir."

"Good boy. That's my Bunny." Sunyoul smiled. My Bunny, he said. My. Mine. Sunyoul was all his. He loved that feeling. 

"Now, since that's over, we can have fun." He smiled, pulling a drawer open. From the drawer he pulled a condom, lube, rope, a candle, and a lighter. "Remember that safe word, Bunny. What was it?"

"Pineapple." Sunyoul nodded. 

"Good boy." Gyujin wrapped the rope around each wrist, tying it loose enough for comfort, but too tight to escape. He slipped the other ends around the bed posts, bringing Sunyoul's arms out, making his body form the letter Y. "You comfortable? Not too tight?"

Sunyoul nodded. "Yes sir. Just right."

"Good, good." He reached into the drawer again and pulled out a few more items. He held a small chain with tiny clamps at each end. He bent down and placed soft kisses around Sunyoul's areolas. Sunyoul sighed with pleasure, tensing up as Gyujin grazed his nipple with his teeth. Gyujin opened a clamp and placed it on the nipple, slowly allowing it to pinch down. 

"Aahh..." Sunyoul winced. Sure, it was painful, but it was definitely a good pain. Gyujin did the same with the other nipple, then stared at Sunyoul with a mischievous grin as he lifted the chain slightly, causing the clamps to tighten. 

"Mmmm-" He bit his lip, attempting to contain himself. He was already rock hard on the drive home, all of this was just torture. 

"You like that, don't you?" Gyujin whispered.

"Mhm-"

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir, I like that very much." He nodded.

"Good." Gyujin picked up a small horse whip. "Spread your legs."

Sunyoul did as he was told, and the younger man began running the whip softly up and down his inner thighs. He whimpered. 

"What's wrong?" Gyujin smiled.

"N-need...need..."

"Need what, Bunny?"

"N-no teasing...whip me, pl-please, sir..." 

"Oh? Like this?" He smacked the whip down on Sunyoul's thigh. 

"Mmmm yes," Sunyoul growled, "Yes, just like that, sir, please, a-a-again."

Gyujin brought the whip down hard on his legs, over and over again. Bright red marks scattered across his thighs. 

"You liked that, didn't you? You filthy little slut. Look at you." He grazed the whip lightly across Sunyoul's twitching cock. "You're nearly dripping."

Sunyoul moaned. 

"I bet you want something from me, don't you?"

"Mhmm...mmm- y-yes sir..." Sunyoul was nearly delirious from pleasure. 

"And what is that? Say it." 

"Y-your cock...please..."

"Ohh, not yet, my sweet Bunny. All in due time." 

Sunyoul groaned. 

"What's that? Talking back?" 

"I just- I don't wanna wait." Sunyoul whined.

Gyujin pulled on the chain again, making Sunyoul gasp. "You will do what I say, and if I say wait, you wait. Understand?" He leaned in close to Sunyoul's face.

"Y-yes sir." Sunyoul breathed. 

"Good. Good boy." He kissed Sunyoul gently on the lips before whipping him one more time. "Be patient."

He picked up the candle and lit the wick. It was long, thin, and red. Wax soon began melting from its tip. He held it over Sunyoul, who waited eagerly. 

"No more outbursts, or I'm making you wait longer, okay?"

"Yes, sir." 

He tilted the candle, letting hot wax drip onto Sunyoul's chest. The feeling nearly sent him over the edge again. It was one of his favorite parts of their little playtime. He smiled. 

"More, more please, sir." 

Gyujin smiled, slowly dripping the hot wax along his stomach. He knew Sunyoul enjoyed wax play, and he was always eager to spoil his baby.

"Okay, okay. I think we're done with this foreplay bullshit." Gyujin wiped the wax off of the older man. "You look like you need to be fucked. Master's ready. Is my Bunny ready?" 

"Mmhm...Bunny's ready, Master." Sunyoul said seductively, biting his bottom lip. 

"You little tease." Gyujin climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Sunyoul's legs. He rolled the condom on and began lubricating his pointer and middle fingers. He inserted them, pressing gently into Sunyoul. "That plug had you nice and ready, didn't it?" Gyujin asked smugly. "Yes. Nice and ready." He worked his fingers while stroking Sunyoul's member. "That safeword, remind me again?"

"P-pineap-ohhhhhh...." Sunyoul moaned loudly as Gyujin pushed himself in to the hilt. He thrusted hard, holding the man's hips. 

"Ah-ah-ah..." Sunyoul's eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"How does this feel? How does my little Bunny-slut feel? Is it good?"

"Y-yes nnn...s-so good, s-sir-"

"No." Gyujin breathed. "You can call me Daddy now."

"D-daddy! Ohh-hh..dad-dy..." Sunyoul came unexpectedly, covering himself in white fluid. 

"Yes, yes baby, tell Daddy how much you love his cock. You like the way this feels inside you, don't you?"

"Y-yesss" Sunyoul held the rope that kept him bound to the bed. He was lost in ecstasy. "I love it....mmm...s-s-so mu-uchh...h-harder ple-ease Daddy..." 

This sent Gyujin over the edge. He bucked his hips wildly. "Yes, oh, fuck, you little slut. You want it so bad, f-fuck, and Daddy's gonna give it to you..tell me again, baby. Tell me you want this cock-"

"Mmm- want th-that c-c-cock Daddy..." Sunyoul gasped, "I wa-ant it so bad..."

Gyujin came harder than he ever had before, thrusting deep into Sunyoul's ass before pulling himself out and almost collapsing on top of the older man. He pulled himself together and began untying Sunyoul and cleaning the two of them up. 

"You didn't need your safe word this time. Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmhm." Sunyoul remarked sleepily. He smiled brightly at Gyujin. "Did I do good sir?" 

"You did so well. My sweet Bunny." He finished putting the toys and paraphernilia away, then tucked Sunyoul into bed before climbing in next to him. "C'mere. I wanna tell you something."  
Sunyoul cuddled up to him. "Sure. What is it, sir?"

"I-I love you." Gyujin looked into his eyes. He smiled, a big, genuine, endearing smile that Sunyoul hadn't seen before.

"I love you too...wow. That's a first for us, isn't it?" 

"Mhm. I just felt it was the right time, I guess..."

"I mean, I think so too." Sunyoul agreed.  
Gyujin kissed the top his lover's head. 

"You are so special to me, you know that right? My Bunny. My sweet, sweet Bunny." 

"You're special to me, too, Gyu." Sunyoul smiled, slowly coming back from his sub space. He stayed wrapped in Gyujin's arms, his favorite place to be. 

Sometimes, he thought, surprises weren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope my fellow honey10's enjoyed!!! <3 who is your bias? mine is xiao!


End file.
